malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Haran'alle
Haran'alle was an Imass (likely of the Logros), born of the clan led by Ban Raile. He was initially named "Haran'alle" because he was born in the Summer of the Great Death of the Caribou. He later became known by the name "Tenag Ilbaie" as a Tenag Soletaken Bonecaster. He was a loyal Bonecaster until he 'failed' against the Forkrul Assail in the L'aederon Wars (according to the Logros T'lan Imass Onrack and Monok Ochem).House of Chains, Chapter 20, US TPB p.513 In time he was one of a group of seven 'broken' T'lan Imass also known as The Unbound, reverting to his birth name, Haran'alle, which (also) meant "Antler From Summer".House of Chains, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p. 35-38 He was the largest of the Unbound.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US TPB p.408 The Unbound became the Teblor's gods, known as 'The Seven Faces in the Rock'.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US TPB p.28--30 The Teblor called him "Halad the Giant" and "Halad Rack Bearer".House of Chains, Chapter 14, US TPB p.408 In House of Chains Haran'alle and the other Unbound swore fealty to the Crippled God in return for breaking their Vow and gaining limited freedom.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34 He and the others cultivated the young Teblor warrior, Karsa Orlong, to retrieve their lost weapons, which would sever Tellann and grant them their full freedom.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.566House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.571 According to Haran'alle, a previous attempt to guide Karsa's grandfather, Pahlk, had failed because the Seven had been too confident, not realising how much of their power had been spent sundering their Vow.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34 Once Karsa found their weapons, Halad told the Teblor he must forge a stone sword of his own, and offered to guide him during its creation. Karsa spurned his guidance, but did accept Urugal's offer to invest the sword with the Seven's sorcery. Halad warned that the flint spar would defeat Karsa's attempt to strike off the necessary stone, and whispered in amazement when Karsa was successful where so many T'lan Imass had failed.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.523-525 Once again in possession of their weapons, Haran'alle and the Unbound were freed. But Karsa then cut down Sin'b'alle, claimed her foundlings, and ordered the remaining six to abandon the Teblor.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.571-575 The Unbound departed, determined to help the Tiste Edur and their master claim the First Throne and control of the T'lan Imass.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.658 While pursuing the Unbound, Onrack came to the conclusion that one of their number was a bonecaster. Monok Ochem confirmed it was Haran'alle, who had once been called Tenag Ilbaie.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.654/659-660 Tenag Ilbaie had been sent to assist the Kron T'lan Imass in their war against the Forkrul Assail knowing full well he was doomed to failure. Onrack felt sympathy for the fallen bonecaster who had accepted his duty and been destroyed and condemned. In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Notes and references de:Haran'alle Category:T'lan Imass Category:The Unbound Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Soletaken Category:Logros Category:Bonecasters